King's' Landing
by fanficgobbler13
Summary: The Starks have just moved to King's Landing and they have a hard time adapting. Modern AU.


**So I was lying awake, it was the middle of the night when of all the sudden I had an inspiration ! So here is my idea. It's a Game of Thrones modern AU, featuring the Stark family. All the Stark kids go to highschool, so I decided to change their ages. Robb and Jon are 17, Sansa is 16, Arya and Bran are 15, and Rickon is only 10, so sadly we will be seeing very little of him. Enjoy ! I don't own Game of Thrones.**

 _Arya_

''GET OFF ME !'' Arya yelled.

It was 7am, and Sansa, who was already dressed and who already had breakfast, was shaking her awake.

''Come on, Arya !'' she pleaded, her whiny voice irritating Arya. ''It's our very first day at Red Keep Highschool !''

''Don't care.''

''Please !''

''No !''

''If you get up and get dressed and make an effort, I won't tell on you for the time you stole my phone and prank called Jeyne.''

That made Arya stir. She nodded and got up and groggily got dressed in her uniform. Red Keep had a hideous uniform : a white blouse with a red tie, and a red sleeveless dress on top which came down to her knees, with red stockings and black shoes. Arya brushed her wild and tangled hair a little, put it up in a messy bun, took her backpack, and went downstairs. Jon, Robb and Bran were ready too, waiting for her by the door with their own hideous uniforms on (the same one, but with a blazer and long trousers instead of a dress and with no stockings of course). Jon grinned at the bags under her eyes.

''All right, sleepyhead ?'' he asked her, chuckling.

Arya punched his arm.

''Boohoo ! You really hurt me !'' said Jon in a sarcastic voice.

Sansa frowned.

''Don't act stupid, Jon.'' she told him sharply.

Ned and Catlyn came over, and Jon kept his mouth shut. Arya knew why. Her mother disliked Jon because he wasn't her son. Ned had apparently been with another woman when he went off to war, and had Jon. Arya wondered who this woman was. But everytime she asked her father, he had quickly dropped the subject.

Her mother had a camera in her hand.

''Oh, don't say you are going to take photos of us !'' Arya groaned. 

''Just a few.'' her mother answered.

She had everybody stand in a group together, including Jon to please her husband, but Arya noticed later after she looked at the photo that she excluded Jon from the photo ''by accident''. After that, she took a photo of each person one by one. Bran was first, then Arya, then Robb, then at last Jon, but Arya noticed yet again that her mother ''by accident'' pressed the wrong button. After their parents hugged them goodbye and wished them good luck, they walked to school. If Jon had noticed that there was no picture of him, he didn't care, because he was calm. But Arya was angry. Furious. As soon as they left the house she turned to Jon.

''It's not fair ! Why did Mum had to exclude you from the picture ?! You are a Stark, just like us !'' she yelled.

Jon smiled sadly at her, and put his arm around her.

''I'm not a Stark. Even if you consider me as one, I'm not. Not truly. But you know what little sister, I can accept that. Don't worry about me.'' he told her wisely.

Arya was still fuming, but she shut her mouth. After a ten minute walk, they arrived at Red Keep. It was _huge_. And there were so many people there that Arya didn't know. Not that she would know anyone, after moving away miles from her old home, Winterfell. A boy, about Robb and Jon's age, bounced up at them. He looked lively and confident, to the point of looking arrogant. He smiled at Robb and Jon.

''You must be new, folks ! Welcome to Red Keep ! It was elected the best school in the district, you know. My name is Theon Greyjoy, and not to brag, but I am considered the most popular boy there, and the class clown.'' he told them all in a rush.

Jon rolled his eyes and went off to his classroom, but Robb stayed and chatted politely, though he could barely say a word because Theon was talking so much. Arya decided she hated him. She looked around for Bran, but a rather childish but sweet looking blond and green eyed boy his age has gone off with him. Only Sansa had remained by her side. But she looked rather odd. Her face had gone bright red, and she was staring at someone. When Arya looked, it was a boy about her sister's age, with the same blond hair and green eyes as Bran's new friend. But he didn't look sweet. He was handsome but that was it. He was smiling at Sansa, seeming to love that she blushed. He came over to her.

''Hello, sweetheart. My name's must be Sansa. I'll escort you to the head's office if you want. You have to see her before you go to class. Don't worry, she's charming. And she's my mother, you know.'' he said.

Arya scoffed at the last sentence, thinking that he was lying, but when she entered the head's office, the woman sitting at the desk looked just like Joffrey. But she wasn't alone. In the office was also a pretty girl, probably her daughter, with long beautiful blond hair tumbling down her shoulders and with the same green eyes. She smiled at Arya when they entered. Arya half smiled back. The head told them to sit and started talking about the rules and their timetables. After that, she smiled at her son, Joffrey.

''Thank you for guiding Sansa. Perhaps you can keep her company for the day ? I'm sure she'll be pleased.'' she told him, smiling a sickly sweet smile.

Joffrey went off with Sansa, who was blushing and in turn the woman smiled at the other girl.

''Myrcella, my dear, I called you in here to guide Arya. Would you like to ?'' she asked her.

Mycrella beamed.

''Of course !'' she said amiably. 

When Arya and Myrcella left her office, Mycella started chatting to her in a friendly manner. Arya thought she was nice, but they didn't share the same passions. Myrcella liked everything Arya hated, such as dresses, hairstyles, makeup, and hated everything Arya liked such as skateboarding and martial arts. It was obvious they wouldn't be friends, but Myrcella kept to her word and showed her around and stayed pleasant to Arya. Finally, she showed her a big board with differents lists pinned to it.

''These are the different clubs you can join.'' she explained. ''There's dance, choir, music, cheerleading and drama.''

Arya sighed at these options and looked at the different lists properly and felt relieved when she saw ''Wrestling''. She took her pen out and wrote her name down, while Myrcella stared at her with her mouth open.

''What ?'' asked Arya.

''Are... are you sure you want to do wrestling ?'' Mycella questioned.

''Yes, what's the problem ?'' asked Arya.

''Well, the other members will be boys but not just any boys, the boys joining will be older and tougher.'' Myrcella explained.

''Who cares ?'' asked Arya.

Myrcella didn't reply, but stared uncomfortably at Arya.

''Excuse me.'' said a familiar voice from behind.

Arya whipped round and saw Robb and Theon. Robb smiled at her warmly.

''Did you join any clubs then ?'' he asked her.

''Yes.'' replied Arya.

''Which one ?'' inquired Robb.

She took a deep breath.

''Wrestling.''

There was a silence. Then Theon's mouth started to twitch and he burst out laughing. He laughed so much he gasped for breath, holding his stomach. Arya glared at him, but he just laughed more.

''Oh...bloody hell.. you're in for a bad time kid.'' he managed to say before laughing again.

''I'm not a kid !'' retorted Arya.

Theon ignored her and turned to Robb . ''Oh man,'' he said, slapping Robb's shoulder. ''It will be hilarious to watch you put your skinny tiny little overconfident sister on her ass.''

Arya was about to wrestle _him_ , to show him that she meant business when someone tackled him from behind. Arya was shocked to realise it was Jon.

''Oh no.'' she muttered.

Jon landed on the ground with Theon, and a crowd began to form around them, cheering. Jon landed a punch on Theon's nose, and blood spurt out immediately. Arya stared in alarm as Theon clutched his nose, whimpering in pain. The crowd cheered Jon and booed at Theon. Finally, Robb stepped in, seized his brother and dragged him upright and held him back.

''Jon ! Stop.'' he only had to say till Jon calmed down and shrugged him off. Suddenly, the crowd stopped cheering and booing and dispersed, and Arya stared in horror at the headmistress standing, her face angry. She pointed at Jon.

''You ! In my office. Now !'' she yelled.

Jon followed her with a grimace and Robb escorted Theon to the infirmary. But Arya was having none of it. She followed her brother and the head. 

''Please, miss, it wasn't Jon's fault ! Theon provoked me and he defended me ! Please don't punish him !'' Arya yelled.

The headmistress ignored her, pulled Jon in her office and slammed the door in Arya's face. She started crying, feeling like as if this was all her fault. She sobbed in anger, and stayed in the same spot, crying long after the first bell had rung. Eventually, she heard footsteps approaching her and she looked up. It was Myrcella. 

''Go away.'' she told her. 

Mycrella only looked at her with pity.

''I'm sorry for what happened Arya. But you have to go to class.'' she told her.

Arya shook her head.

''You can't make me.'' she said.

Mycella sighed. 

''Well, how about you fake sick ?'' she asked her. 

Arya nodded and stood up.

''Tell the teacher I've got a bad headache.'' she orderd Myrcella.

She nodded and ran off. Arya headed in the direction of the infirmary. She stopped in front of the door, and knocked. When she heard a woman's low voice respond, she opened the door. There was Theon, in a chair with a tissue and ice on his nose, and the nurse. She smiled when she saw Arya.

''How may I help you ?'' she asked her.

''I've got a headache.'' Arya lied.

The nurse was very lenient. She suggested at once that they call Arya's parents, but Arya replied no. The nurse put her in a bed instead and gave her a pill and some water, and went back to check on Theon. Arya swallowed her pill, heart thumping. What was going to happen to Jon ?

Xxxx

Arya sat in the bedroom she shared with Sansa. She couldn't believe it.

Jon was expelled.

On his first day.

Because he defended her.

Just because he threw a punch.

Jon had tried to console her, tell her that it's not her fault, that she did try to stop the head, but Arya couldn't calm down. Jon's phone and computer were confiscated for a week, and he was grounded for a month. Because of her. At dinner, she almost didn't eat. Her mother felt her forehead and wondered if she had a tempature. Her father knew it was something else though. When dinner was finished, he walked over to Arya and asked if they could chat in private. Arya nodded, wondering what her father wanted. Sansa was in the lounge, so they went up into their bedroom. Arya sat on her bed, and her father sat on Sansa's bed opposite her. His face was grave.

''Arya, don't worry about Jon. I know you are close, but what happened was NOT your fault. I promise you that.'' he said, but stopped when Arya started crying. He hugged her.

''It _is_ my fault.'' she said, sniffing. ''Somebody was teasing me and Jon came to my defence.''

Ned pulled back, his face solemn.

''What happened was entirely Jon's decision. It's touching that he did it to protect you but what is done is done. You just have to accept that, sweetheart.'' he told her.

Arya nodded and felt a little better.

Xxxx

 _Jon_

His alarm beeped. It was six o'clock in the morning.

A few days have passed since the incident with Theon, and his parents have quickly found another school, another school which was Red Keep's enemy. Night's Watch.

He had met Yoren, the headmaster yesterday. He was grubby, his breath smelled like sour wine, and he had long rather greasy hair. He had smiled grimly at Jon and said that that school was a shit pit. Jon had smiled despite himself and told Yoren he had been expelled. Yoren had asked him why, and when he knew the answer he had scoffed.

''Why, my students barely get detention for that kind of thing.'' he had told him.

So he was enrolled, and he had to start this morning. He groaned, rubbing his face, and then he changed in his uniform. This school was rather strange. It only took boys, and the uniform was all in black. Black collared shirt, with black trousers and black shoes. It felt strange. He was supposed to catch a bus to the school. He found the stop easily enough, and he was on the bus before he knew it.

It was crammed with boys dressed in black. They didn't pay the slightest attention to him, but they laughed loudly, they drank something that looked rather suspicious, and there was even a fight. A verbal one. Jon looked over at the bus driver. He was old, in his sixties and he didn't seem to care about the racket. He was smoking while driving. Jon finally realised why Yoren called this a ''shit pit''. And it was only the bus trip.

As the day went on, things got worse. The boys called him names. He made a big mistake of reporting it to Allister Thorne, his main teacher. He grabbed Jon roughly by the shoulder.

''Look at me!'' he yelled. ''All newbies here get called names. I was a student here myself, a long time ago, and thank god I knew quickly that I had to hold my tongue. And those who reported it had they head ducked in the toilet. You're lucky I'm not a student, boy.''

Jon shivered and knew that he had to hold his tongue. When his father asked him at the end of the day how school was, he shrugged and said ''fine.'' It was Arya who finally got him to open up.

She asked him how his day was, and he said fine in a grumpy tone and Arya raised an eyebrow. He repeated it more cheerfully.

''You can't fool me.'' Arya told him sharply.

So Jon sighed and told her. She stared at him, shocked and angry, as Jon feared. 

''I will beat their fucking arses.'' she muttered.

Jon shook his head at her. This would be even more stupid than reporting. Arya sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

 **So that was it! Thanks for checking out my new story :-) . I hope you enjoyed ! And in case you don't know, the ''xxxx'' meant that time had passed.**


End file.
